The present invention is concerned with the removal of suspended very fine particles from industrial gases and liquid.
In particular, the present invention facilitates separation and collection of particulate matter, such as dust, mist, fumes, smoke, and noxious gases, etc., dispersed in a fluid, as a gas or liquid, in a state of turbulent flow, by taking advantage of certain effects associated with turbulence in a novel and particular way using purely mechanical means.
It is well known to those skilled in the an of fluid mechanics and related fields of endeavour, that fine particles dispersed in a fluid in a turbulent state of flow tend to follow the turbulent eddies and velocity fluctuations of the turbulent fluid. This is an experience shared by many non-experts who have witnessed a blizzard or a dust storm, where snow flakes or dust particles swirl around in atmospheric turbulence, carried by the wind. Thus, turbulence keeps particles suspended in the fluid well mixed.
The removal of very fine particles, typically in the size range of about 0.01 to 100 microns, from industrial gases is a difficult and expensive operation to perform efficiently. Devices traditionally employed for this purpose involve electrostatic precipitators, a variety of filters and wet scrubbers. Scrubbers are used also for the removal of noxious gases from industrial gases. Cyclone collectors have been traditionally used for the removal of particulates larger than about 5 microns and a concerted effort has been made recently to extend their scope down to about 1 micron particulate size.
At the present time, there does not exist an inexpensive industrial gas cleaning device that would efficiently collect very fine particulates either without or with simultaneous removal of noxious gases.